1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transferring an optical element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring an optical element capable of stably maintaining a stop position of the optical element using a brake function realized when a brake contacts a support portion that supports the optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses, such as cameras or camcorders, include devices for moving a position of an optical element such as a lens in order to perform an auto-focusing (AF) function of adjusting a focus by automatically moving the optical element, or a zooming function.
A device for transferring the optical element must precisely adjust the position of the optical element, and, although the device is repeatedly used, must maintain positions of mechanical elements for supporting or moving the optical element.